Crayon Quest
Released: September 5, 2010 Retired: September 6, 2010 :: Many first works of art are created using simple colored wax :: sticks called crayons. These art tools are such a part of our :: modern lives, that we take them for granted, but up until the :: late 1800's and early 1900's, crayons were expensive and :: difficult to obtain. On today's quest we are going to look into :: the fabulous history of crayons! :: Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, :: and a Crayon Box Chair! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. Modern day wax crayons have been traced back to Europe where these first cylinder shaped drawing tools were created from a combination of coloring and oil. What was used for the coloring? : a. Malachite : b. Lapis Lazuli : c. Carmin : d. Charcoal 2. Over time, various colors of powdered pigments came to replace the basic black charcoal found in most of the early 1800's crayons. Go to the back of the Sydney Opera Housein Australia and say: "Color a rainbow!" 3. In 1828, Joseph Lemercier's Paris company made crayons and related products. Lemercier and other crayon makers used oil as the base for the crayon. Oil had some drawbacks so crayon founders began to look for a good substitute for the oil. What was the substitute which began to be widely used? : a. Wax : b. Chalk : c. Powdered clam shells : d. Sawdust 4. Even as the European crayon makers were finding that wax instead of oil in the crayon made it stronger, crayon founders in the United States were also developing wax crayons. Go to Outside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "You must fill in the colors yourself!" 5. Substituting wax in crayons was a success and a number of companies jumped into the crayon market at the end of the 1800's. Who was the first company in the US known to be advertising wax crayons as early as 1881? : a. Eberhard Faber Pencil Company : b. Franklin Manufacturing Company : c. American Crayon Company : d. E. Steiger & Company 6. The Eberhard Faber Pencil Company which opened the first pencil factory in the United States developed their own line of wax crayons as early as 1883. Their crayons came in boxes of up to 36 assorted colors. The interesting thing about Faber's crayons was that they encased the crayons in cedar wood. Go to Ned Kelly's Hideout in Australia and say: "Color your thoughts!" 7. A very mysterious company which offered a full set of crayon brands was a company simply known as B.B. Most of what is known about this company comes from some boxes dating back to the late 1800's to early 1900's. What did the B.B. company use for their trademarked logo? : a. a Butterfly : b. a Double Bumblebee : c. a Litter Girl with Curly Hair : d. a Stately Oak Tree 8. The most famous crayon manufacturer, Binney & Smith Company did not develop their own famous wax crayons until June 10, 1903. Edwin Binney & C. Harold Smith were originally a chemical works factory which made the coloring for such things as automobile tires. Go to the Corridor in Space Age and say: "I rejoice with the brilliant colors!" 9. Edwin Binney's wife Alice, came up with the name Crayola and they quickly developed eighteen different boxes with 30 different colors. Their Crayola No. 51 box featured their most variety of colors. How many colors did No. 51 have included? : a. 32 : b. 25 : c. 28 : d. 30 10. Crayola's "Gold Medal" line in the yellow boxes originated from the Gold Medal the company received for their An-du-Septic dustless chalk at the St. Louis World's Fair in 1904. They began to phase out their earlier Crayola box designs until their entire line of Crayola crayons showed the Gold Medal. Go to outside the Mercantile in Western Age and say: "I have crayons and I'm not afraid to color!" Press continue to finish the quest